New Beganning
by Obeion yazio
Summary: A day in the life of Yusuke. But, he been acting strange follow a dimwit around town all day. See what happan
1. Chapter 1

Info: Yusuke day is going to crap and the worst part is he likes someone. If you can guess who it is then congratulation

Chapter 1 staying here

I should have never gotten up from my bed. I knew something like this will happen sooner or later. As the morning sun gotten in my eyes I slowly pace my self out of bed. I notice beer cans on the floor of my bed some were half full spilling out of the can.

"What the hell mom" I said, feeling the dampness on the floor

"Oh, Yusuke your awake" Well my mom was drunk as ever

Already my morning was turning into shit. I didn't have time for this. I started running to my school for some reason. Whoa why was I in a rush ? There no need for a hurry for school I mean, I always turn out late. I couldn't believe I got there early and it made me shake to my bones. As I walked into the school, I saw Keiko walking past me and went straight to her new boyfriend. You're probably wondering what the hell happened to us. Well, if told you now it would be to long to explain. Here's the short version: she told me she wanted talk. That's it. I mean, come on. If a girl tells you she wants to talk, then hell, you can say that's the end.

For some reason, I keep thinking of someone that I use to beat up, but when I think about him it make me want not to think about it. Kuwabara stroll next to me and smile at me.

"Hey whats with the smile Kuwabara" Yusuke wonder about his friend next to him

"Oh I got my cat a new collier" Kuwabara overjoyed about it too much when he said that

Why does that make you feel happy. I mean it's a new beginning, but come on, there no need be to happy about it. Why does that make me feel so jealous of Kuwabara? I knew this jerk was going to bore me to death I walk past him. Damn, why can't this school just burn down into ashes.

As I walk through the door to the pits of hell. And it was that same door that I took to get me out of the pit of hell. As I was walking out of the school about to ditch class guess what fucker caught me.

"Urameshi, going some where" This loud adult said to me as I was about to ditch

I think its that same guy I shot with my spirit gun. Ah that takes me back when I was a spirit detective Ah memories. Thinking back on it now its the same person who stole those items away (in one of the episodes). But I degrease from this pointless talking back to the action.

"Oh hello teacher whats up" Yusuke had a fake smile on what he really couldn't be explain in words.

"Shouldn't you be at School"

"Shouldn't you be teaching"

"That is none of your business Urameshi"

"Your right and this school is none of my business too" Yusuke said as he push the teacher away

As I kick back with some arcade games and a movies. I notice it was get late but that didn't stop me at playing other games. I sense someone spirit energy I didn't know where it was coming from. I look around but couldn't find it at any sight. He hiding it from me I could tell because the energy is fading who ever it was is a coward.

Upon my way from looking for energy I came across a familiar face. Kuwabara was walking out of school no doubt he was going to his house. But, when my feet started moving on it own things kind of got weird. Suddenly, I felt that energy back again like the guy was stalking me. Just like I'm doing to Kuwabara. Kuwabara, then turn around to see who it was apparently. I hid from him in the bushes. If he saw me doing this it would just be to weird for him.

"Hm, I thought someone was there" Kuwabara just shrug it off and continue on his way

Damn, he almost caught me the strange part is that I like it. I must be out my mine why am I following Kuwabara ? Really whats so great about him. He does nag all the time about stuff I don't care about. Wait did I just say that maybe I was just thinking to much. I just can't take anymore strange stuff happening to me.

"Pardon intrusion"

"What the fuck Karama" Yusuke said jumping at the surprise of him

"Sorry but who are you following" Karama said looking out of the bushes

"Shh do you want to give my position away" Yusuke said pushing Karama head down to the bushes

"Sorry didn't mean to bother you with your obsession" Karama stated

"Obsession" Yusuke said as he almost busted a gut but still kept it quiet

"What so funny" Karama wonder

"I'm not obsessed with Kuwabara" Yusuke said bluntly

"I didn't even think of that at the slightest bit" Karama protested

"..." Yusuke he went and started back stalking Kuwabara

There's that energy again whose it coming from. Every time I try to find it, it disappear from me like a ghost. But no time for that back to stalking my pray. Wait why am I saying this what the fuck was I on when I was doing all those cool things.

As I approach the exit point of my journey. I notice Kuwabara house and I notice him going in it. As I was about to leave it happen again every time I go away. My feet just wanted to stay here for some reason I mean what so good that I had to stay.

Just then Kuwabara took his clothes off and got in the bath tub. Well fuck no I am not staying for that, that right there is crossing the line even though I'm stalking. Which not creepy at all I mean really someone stalking me now. Just then Hiei showed up out of the blue.

"What the fuck Hiei why was you stalking"

"I should be asking you the same question"

"I was just about to leave" Yusuke try to walk away but couldn't

"Well"

"Well what"

"Thought you was leaving spirit detective"

"I was"

"Well what taking you so long then move your feet"

"Shut up Hiei"

"You know for spirit detective you walk really slow"

"You know what Hiei why don't you go bother someone else"

"Shouldn't you be doing that"

"What are try to say Hiei"

"I mean your bother that fool with" Hiei look at what Yusuke had just saw

"I think my eyes are burning" Hiei covers his eyes from the indecent sight from Kuwabara bathroom

"Listen to me spirit detective don't you ever fall in love with a fool like that" Hiei said as he disappear

What was Hiei trying to say I mean come on. There no way I fall for Kuwabara in my life. Maybe I should stop stalking him like this. As I look to see more he was gone the only thing left of him was his underwear. Don't do, don't do, don't do. But my stupid brain wouldn't listen and I took the underwear anyway from the bathroom.

As I went home still cover in beer cans but no mom. Went to my room and saw in my hand underwear. I mean why couldn't be boxer I could understand that. But why did have to be underwear I'm going to kill myself if I don't lets go. I Threw away in the window but I caught them before they hit the ground. Listen arm drop the undies and no one will get hurt as I point spirit gun to my arm. I Drop them then I pick them up drop them again then pick them up again.

"Augggggh" Yusuke yell to the top of his lungs

As I gotten to my bed and laid down I put the underwear under my pillow. For some reason I wanted to keep them I don't why but I guess my mind is going crazy. I fell asleep hoping this day will end and just be over with.

"Hey, Urameshi want to fight" Kuwabara said put up his fist

"Sure"

"Urameshi I'll get you next time" Kuwabara said shaking his hand

"Yeah,Yeah"

"Yusuke" Kuwabara said sexy voice

As I woke up from that nightmare with cold sweat. I fell on my pillow which had the underwear under it made me not want to sleep again. Why must I be punish with all these weird thoughts in my head.

A/N: Well this fanfic seem ok for beginning but I have a long way's to go. The next Chapter will be coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

New Beginning

For Fuck Sakes

**Note the following will contain sex, violence, and bad language. Also note that this is a yaoi it will contain menxmen please if you don't like it. Go back now as soon as you can if not I had warned you. Please enjoy the following story. I do not own funimation or it's product on Yu Yu Hakusho I also do not disclaim it. Please support the official release.**

At the time I didn't know that Kuwabara would be in my dreams. As I saw him on the beach I can feel a cool breeze next to me. It was hollow just like the dream like I'm inside, but something was different like I don't want him to go. When I look at him I can see a sense of sadness in his left eye like I've just hurt his feeling. As soon as I get close to him he pull me back and more back. Until I got hit in the head with a metal bat I snap out of my dream and into my room.

"What the hell mom" I said aggressivly

"It time to go to school" my mom said sofly

"Is that how you wake up your kid. By hitting him with a metal bat and not knocking on the door" I said

"Shut the fuck up and get your ass to that shower. Before I give you more then a bump on your head" my mom said angerly

"I'll show you I give you a sprit gun then will see who talking" I mumble in my mind

Hot water went through my body it felt wonderful, but school wasn't it has stupid classrooms and dumb students not counting one who isn't one which are geeks. While washing my hair I came upon my boner which wasn't trigger by kuwabara, but by my exgirlfriend who I won't say. Damn I'm still can't believe she dump me for another guy I guess that how it goes. One day your sitting next to your girlfriend at class. The next minute she with some guy who I never met before in my entire life. Maybe we can still be friend I have to see her and tell her that at the school, but have to make sure not to see that low life.

"Kuwabara" he got called up by the teacher. Stood up and read a page of what they were reading

"Thank you very much" The teacher gave him credit of doing it (Persona 3)

The bell rung which was annoying to hear it. It shock me so much that I woke up from my sleep. Two blue eye where next to mine as I almost fall down in my seat. My heart started to pounding when I saw that, but I notice it was Kuwabara, that stupid dimwit he almost made me fall.

"For fuck sake man you almost gave me heartattack" I complained

"Sorry about that Urameshi, but I'm having a off day first I had to read out loud which I hate doing. And my lucky pair of boxer when missing. Strange who would take my lucky boxer it must be some sick pervert" Kuwabara had image on what could of happan.

"Well maybe he had his reasons" I thought of excuse for it

"Come on Urameshi this boxer were talking about" Kuwabara over thinking it

"Ugh can we not talk about this. Seriously I don't want to hear about your pair boxer" I said, but my mind would have said come on talk to me more about your strechy boxer and how there so loose on you and how they fit on that tight little ass you got. After what I thought I fled from Kuwabara to wash my face. My mind is not right I can't be this wrong in the head. Think yusuke why would you say that in your mind. My head move up toward the mirror look at myself, but really not myself. A smile on the mirror of the image of myself which is not smiling at.

"You can't be real why did you make me think that in my mind"

"It's because I am you and you are me and because you like Kuwabara that much" my image said (Persona4)

"Shut the Fuck up" I said loading up sprit gun and unleashing it into the mirror

The cold floor where I laid having both leg shuffle on my stomach. Grabbing both of them and rocking myself to sleep making sure I don't see him again. Now I hate myself and its all because of Kuwabara and his charm. When I heard foot steps I started to shake making me sweat through it all. Lucky it was a friend Kurama the fox slut. And it's not a lie he is a slut even when it comes to talking to him.

"Oh my what happen to you yusuke" Kurama said caring

"...Uh" I said mostly

"Don't worry let me get you to my house" Kurama carry his friend

There were no one in the school lucky Kurama had extra work to do. Otherwise I would have been trap in this damn school. Normally I would talk, but now its like I'm silent for some reason it made me mad. Cause I wanted to thank Kurama for helping me out to this school. When got to his house he made some tea and some cookie. It was a nice for a slut and all, I'm sitting next to him on the couch I can feel the fire place heating me up. Finally when I got the strengh to talk I was about tell him something.

"So how is Kuwabara"

"..."I said why did he have to bring up his name up of all people

By then I started to twich.

"Yusuke are you ok. You been silent for while tell me what wrong" Kurama caring

My head went up and down comfirming his question. Should I let Kurama into what I call a hellraiser of a sitution maybe not. He can't know about this cause it might cause him to go that way

Just then he appear in my mind again. Making me think about Kuwabara what I can do to him. My eye started to see color I didn't see before. My body drop to the floor. When I open my eye I can see I'm in a different world, but couldn't move like my legs has fallen asleep on me. My eye look around it was a movie showing on the big screen. The tittle of the movie was called "A New Beginning" it was about these two lovers who are starting a new beginning of their new life they did everything together, but when the guy of the group starts loving his lover to much. It starts to tear him apart apparently the movie didn't have no ending they left it on a cliff hanger

It was a oscar winner for best movie of this year. My heart beated through I then awoke in a cold sweat where I saw a very very creepy smile on Kurama face next to him. Which I awoke again in cold sweat for real this time. I hugged on my pillow hiding from anyone who comes near me I couldn't take it anymore. My eyes went every where lucky no body was there which made me want to cry. And I did I was also glad it was morning and not dark.

"Hello Urameshi" Hiei said almost getting his head shot off by a sprit gun

"What the hell sprit dectective" Hiei complained

"You startled me" I said looking left and right the twiching came afterward

"Aww sprit dectective getting a cold" Hiei telling him

"Fuck off I'm fine there is no" Before I could finish I sneezed

"That what I thought" Hiei smile at him

Hiei got on my nerve. And he the least annoying thing right now on my mind other then a storm. Which I can't get out of like I'm trap. While I was in bed Hiei disappeared I guess he had enough of me. Oh fucking well guess I can get some sleep on second thought I don't want to got to sleep. Just then Kurama came back with some food, but my body wouldn't let me move just like in that dream I had.

"Guess what I got at the video store" Kurama said exciting

"What is it" I was interested

Kurama had a lot of videos to go through first through the romance. Then the action which are my favorite then a new movie. Its a oscar winner movie and its praises it a lot for drama. As I grab the movie from Kurama hands it felt like I about to have a heartattack. The movie which was in my dream afraid to see whats coming next.

"Want to watch it with me" Kurama smile at me

"...No" I said demanding

"Are you sure" Kurama assist

"I'm positive" I said politly

"Ok" Kurama with smile

"Kurama don't smile at me for a while. I don't mean to be rude, but can you do me a favor and put the movie on for me. It seems I can't move my leg I guess there asleep" I said kindly

"No problem" Kurama did just that

I saw him put in the disc which was a action film as it started. He close the door it was noon at the time I saw it, it was great. Until it cut to the movie I didn't want to see Which was tittle a New Beginning. My eye buzz out of my sockets and I started to shake which was not good. Turn away from it, but my eyes couldn't look away. The screaming the yelling in the movie the same thing I was going through. I couldn't take it I shot the tv with a sprit gun. The glass shatter and everything went dark.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks and make sure to review if you liked it


End file.
